


jealousy is in the air

by shikyuwrites



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, HaJeongwoo, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of alcohol and clubbing, Songfic, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites
Summary: They said jealousy is always in the air.And Jeongwoo thinks that it is indeed.Not until Haruto.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Kudos: 15





	jealousy is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ako lang 'to si natoy charet! ako lang ulit nagbabalik para sa isa na namang drabble hehez sana magustuhan mo 'to as much as i lvoe writing this one!! hehez 
> 
> kunin at tanggapin ang alay na 'to, mga ka hajeongwooist.

_ “ _ _ Binabaliw ako ng selos, ‘di ko man aminin kung ano-anong iniisip, nagbibintang nang alanganin.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ “Oh, tingin tingin mo diyan choz,” biro ni Junghwan sa kaibigan niyang kanina pa masama ang tingin sa bestfriend nilang si Haruto at sa kasama nito.    
  
Ibinaling naman ni Jeongwoo ang tingin niya kay Junghwan. “Oh, baccla focus, huwag sa’kin.” natatawang sabi ni Junghwan kay Jeongwoo.   
  
Paano ba naman kasi, kung nakakamatay lang ang titig kagaya ng palaging sinasabi ng lahat. Siguro patay na kanina pa si Haruto at ang kasama nito dahil sa sobrang sama at talim ng tingin ni Jeongwoo rito.   
  
“Oh, bakit naman hindi maipinta ang mukha niyan?” sabi ng kakadating lang na si Hyunsuk kasama ang jowa nitong si Yoshinori.    
  
Ngumuso naman si Junghwan at tumuro naman si Doyoung sa direksyon ni Haruto.   
  
“Ayon, naman pala.” ang tanging nasabi na lang ni Hyunsuk knowing Jeongwoo, tatanggi lang ito kung sasabihin o tatanungin mo kung nagseselos ba ito.   
  
Ayan pa, kahit na alam niyang gusto niya palagi niyang itatanggi. Masyadong takot, pero grabe magmahal.   
  
“Kalma Jeong, ikaw naglagay sa sarili mo diyan, i told you too many times. Umamin ka or suffer the consequences,” sabi ni Hyunsuk ng makaupo na siya at kumuha ng alak.   
  
Hindi alam ni Jeongwoo ang isasagot niya, tangina bakit nga ba kasi hindi siya makaamin.   
  
_ Kung gano’n lang sana kadali eh. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Bakit hindi? Diba.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Paano naman kasi, tayo kasama niya pero nasa iba siya,” halata naman sa tono ni Jeongwoo ang inis sabay inom nito ng alak.   
  
“Ayan, ayan, lumalabas din. Kalma, babalik yan dito, babalik yan sayo,” sabi naman ni Junghwan at may halong ibang tono pa ang dulong sinabi nito.   
  
Inirapan na lang siya ni Jeongwoo. “Napakalungkot ng buhay ko, bakit ba ako nasama sa puro may jowa. Grabeng sumpa naman ‘to.” hirit pa ni Jeongwoo na nakatanggap lang ng tawa mula sa mga kaibigan niya. _   
_   
  
  
_ “ _ _ Magpapalipas ako ng oras, para lang magtanggal ng galit at inis, Ipapaanod na ba sa alak? Baka sakaling magpakita ng ngiti.”  
  
  
_ Napansin naman ni Haruto na nakokompleto na ang mga kaibigan niya kaya naman inaya na din niya ang kasama niya na maki table na lang din sakanila.   
  
Lumapit naman si Haruto na ngiting-ngiti habang ang kasama naman nito ay medyo nahihiya pa.   
  
“Oh, may balak ka pa pala bumalik dito?” panimulang sabi ni Jeongwoo ng makaupo ang dalawang kadarating pa lang, but what he said is a direct for Haruto.   
  
And everyone knows that, maliban na lang sa kasama ni Haruto.   
  
_ O baka pati na rin siya? _   
  
“Ano na naman ginawa niyo kay Jeong at galit na galit na naman ‘yan?” patay malisyang tanong ni Haruto, baka kasi nagbibiro lang naman ang lalaki.   
  
Napasapok na lang sa mukha ang reaksyon ng lahat. “Hayaan mo na ‘yan Haru,” tanging sagot na lang ni Junghwan habang natatawa pa.   
  
“Baka gusto mo naman ipakilala sa’min ‘yong kasama mo?” sabi ni Jeongwoo at halata naman ng mga kasama nito kung gaano na lang ang inis sa tono nito.   
  
“Jeongwoo.” madiing sabi ni Hyunsuk. “What?” sagot naman ni Jeongwoo.   
  
Bumuntong hininga na lang si Hyunsuk. “Just don’t mind him, lasing na kasi ‘yan,” dahilan na lang nito.   
  
_ Patience, rold. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Patience. _   
  
Nakatanggap naman ito ng irap mula kay Jeongwoo. “So ayon nga sino ‘yang kasma mo Haru?” pagtanong ni Yoshinori.  
  
“Asan si Asahi?” tanong pabalik ni Haruto. “Ay parang may iniiwasan, si Haru.” panunukso ni Doyoung. Tinawanan naman ito ni Haruto. “Kanina ko pa kasi gusto itanong, asan na ‘yong loko na ‘yon. Himala ‘di mo kasama ngayon Mashiho.” sagot ni Haruto.  
  
“Nga, pala. Junyu. My ex.” sabi naman ni Haruto. “Ahhhh…. Ex.” sagot agad ni Jeongwoo.  
  
“And Junkyu this is my friends.” sabay isa-isa namang nagpakilala sila Hyunsuk. They’re all getting along well, nagbibiruan sila at palagi pang tinutukso si Haruto na baka kaya daw nag aya si Haruto ng inom para makita ang ex nito.  
  
Na nakataggap lang ng tawanan at panibagong panunukso na naman sakanilang dalawa.  
  
And Jeongwoo? Ayon, tahimik.  
  
Ewan niya ba, bigla lang siyang nawala sa mood and to top of it noong nalaman niya pang ex pala ni Haruto ang kasama niya.  
  
 _Doon pa lang talo na agad._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kahit ‘di pa nakakaamin eh._ _  
_ _  
_It’s been three years since, alam niya kung ano ang pinasok niya simula noong magiba ang tingin niya sa mga pinapakita ni Haruto sakaniya.  
  
 _Alam niya na it’s not easy, kasi gano’n naman ata sa lahat si Haruto._ _  
_ _  
_ _It’s not as if he’s that special._ _  
_ _  
_ _Bestfriend lang naman siya._ _  
_ _  
_Tumayo na lang si Jeongwoo at sinabing. “Labas muna ako, pahangin lang.” na nagpahinto naman sa tawanan ng lahat.  
  
 _Tangina, hindi niya kaya._ _  
_ _  
_ _Those smiles are everything, pero mas masaya siguro kung siya ang dahilan ng bawat pag ngiti nito. But it’s the opposite as it’s because of Junkyu._ _  
_ _  
_ _He let out a weak smile thinking about it_.  
  
“Sige na, balik ka agad ah.” sabi ni Hyunsuk as he get it why Jeongwoo’s acting like that.   
  
  
_“Selos, Selos, Selos, Selos, Selos, Selos”_ _  
_ _  
_Jeongwoo inhales the air.  
  
He just needs to breathe, masyado siyang na so-suffocate sa loob kasama si Haruto at ang ex nito.  
  
He can’t understand why he’s feeling like this.  
  
And for once he will admit it, nagseselos siya.  
  
Pero mayroon ba siyang karapatan just because he assumes those actions from Haruto means something.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” someone said besides Jeongwoo. He then looked at his side to know who is it.  
  
 _It’s Haruto….  
_  
  
 _“Umaapoy na damdamin, nalalagay sa alanganin, hinihintay mong sabihin, na walang alalahanin.”  
_ _  
_ _  
_Jeongwoo smiled. “Wala naman, gusto ko lang talaga magpahangin.” sagot ni nito.  
  
Pero ngayon pa ba siya magsisinugaling kay Haruto? Si Haruto na alam kung galit o may may iba siyang nararamdaman.  
  
“Sakin ka pa ba magsisinungaling? It’s okay, hindi naman kita pipilitin. Just tell me when you’re ready.” sagot naman ni Haruto.  
  
“Pero ngayon, let me accompany you.” dagdag pa nito.  
  
It’s been a good moment of silence until Haruto decides to ask what’s bothering him since then. “Jeong, bakit mo ba ako iniiwasan?” panimula ni Haruto.  
  
Jeongwoo then looked at him. “Iniiwasan? I never did that naman.” pagtatanggi ni Jeongwoo.  
  
“Oh, so hindi? Eh, ano ‘yon? Ano ‘yong mga asta mo kanina?” tanong ulit ni Haruto.  
  
“Hindi ko din alam okay!?” medyo napataas ang boses ni Jeongwoo ng sagutin niya ito.  
  
And from that Haruto knows there’s really something wrong.  
  
 _“Magpapalipas ako ng oras, para lang magtanggal ng galit at inis, ipapaanod na ba sa alak? Baka sakaling magpakita ng ngiti.”_  
 _  
_ _  
_ _“Selos, selos, selos, selos, selosa.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_“Nagseselos ka ba?” tanong na kanina pa gustong gusto sabihin ni Haruto.  
  
Jeongwoo slyly laugh. “Bakit naman ako magseselos? Ano ba ‘to? Ano ba tayo Haruto?” sagot naman ni Jeongwoo.  
  
 _Sa isip naman ni Jeongwoo._ “Bestfriend mo lang naman ako, and that’s all i will ever be to you Haruto.”  
  
As he stared at Haruto matapos niya itong sagutin.  
  
“.....”   
  
_“Hindi ako, hindi ikaw, hindi alam ang dahilan, ‘di mo ako masisisi sa aking inaasta.”_ _  
_ _  
_  
  
“Jeong, i love you, more than i could put it in words.” pagputol ulit ni Haruto sa katahimikan na bumabalot sakanila. “Akala ko you get my signals, pero i think im too subtle about it kahit lahat naman sila sinasabi na masyado akong halata just because of how i look at you.” dagdag pa nito.  
  
 _Paano nga ba kasi siya tignan ni Haruto?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Haruto looks at Jeongwoo as if Jeongwoo’s the last person alive on earth._  
  
Ayaw na ayaw nitong mawawala sa paningin niya si Jeongwoo kasi kung iaalis niya dito ang mga mata niya baka mawala ito.  
  
 _Baka naman kasi dahil ito sa kung paano niya piliin si Jeongwoo, sa kahit saan at kahit ano._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sa lahat, sa araw-araw._  
  
It may sound corny for someone but for Haruto that’s what he really felt for Jeongwoo.  
  
Masyado na siyang nahulog para siya pa’y makabangon.  
  
“It’s always been you Haruto.... Mahal na mahal din kita.” sagot naman ni Jeongwoo.   
  
Tears then fell down, Haruto then hugged him.  
  
Sabay halik ni Haruto sa bunbunan ni Jeongwoo.  


**Author's Note:**

> Salamat! sana nagustuhan mo <333 kita kits ulit tayo sa susunod! tell me your thoughts kita tayo sa twitter @sexbombjunkyu


End file.
